Finding A Perfect Match
by Ouma
Summary: Draco has to find a lover in 30 days before meeting his parents, will he finally find the person his been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: English is not my first language and there's grammar mistake. If you don't like it please stop reading it and click 'back' as for the others please enjoy.**

* * *

It was such a fine day for him, the clear sky fresh air and the great view he sees outside his window. This villa that he bought is so perfect, it's not to big or too small for him and the greatest thing he like about living beside the beach on the private island is that he can have his time alone and nobody can disturb him. Even his parent that wants him to get marry but he doesn't want too since marry will be such a waste of money and there is no way he want to spent his whole time with the woman who will keep nagging and later has kids.

It will be so annoying to have babies running around so that's why he choose this kind of live, he works online so there's no need t worry about money as long the website his make is still popular.

He pour the juice inside the cup and later drink it, he didn't pour it for his self. The juice was actually for the cat he found and he doesn't know how the cat gets there but it doesn't matter at all. Since the cat is quite train and never once give a shit inside the house which make him very satisfy to have it by his side.

The cat purr as his touch the cat body and it start to circle around him.

"Well you seem to have such a fine day as always."

Even though he accept the cat as part as his family he doesn't know what to name the cat, his not very good with name in the first place anyway.

At first he just want to call the cat 'kitty' but the cat look old to be call that so he decide to pick another name which is 'sandy', he got the idea from the beach since there's a lot of white sand around but it seem that the cat isn't very pleased with the name so once again the can is nameless.

Well . . . at least the cat didn't hate him for not having a name.

It was then as he enjoy another day of peace he receive a call from his parents again . . . it's quite annoying to hear their nonsense again about they have found a perfect wife for him.

"We have found you a perfect wife."

He was right again.

"Mom, for a billion times I told you I don't want to get marry."

"Draco Malfoy, as your beautiful charming mother I always dream of having grandkids . . ."

Draco closes the phone with his hand since he know his mother will keep talking and talking about her dreams and he has gotten tired of it, he wishes that his mother understand that he is not the type wanting to get marry and he doesn't want to overwork his self taking care of so many people.

Also he just turn 25, he is still so young and handsome.

It was then an idea pop out of his head and smirks; he knows how to stop this. So he takes a deep breath and place the phone on his ear.

"Mother."

"Yes?"

"I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it? Please tell me you have found a lover."

"Yes I did!"

"Really?" His mother says excitedly but this is just the beginning. "What does she look like?"

"Well . . ." Draco says nervously and then another idea pops out of his head as he looks at the cat. "It's brown . . . I mean the hair is brown, very attach to me and likes to drink juice. Also it's . . . very friendly with anyone especially the birds."

"So your lover like birds?"

"Yeah." Draco quickly replies.

"I can't wait to see her."

"Mom! YOU CAN'T"

"Why not? Are you lying to me?"

"NO, why should I lie to my mother?"

"Very well then, me and your father will see you next month and we want to see you and your lover here in this house, and if you don't I will force you to marry someone who me and your father has chosen."

"MOTHER!" Draco shouts unable to accept this.

She has cut of the connection before he can continue; once he realizes it everything is too late. Turning around he look at the cat with his sad eyes.

"Where can I find a girl who has brown hair, like juice, friendly, bird lover and very attach to me?" He asks the cat which is stupid since he already know the cat can't answer him back.

It was then another idea pop out of his head.

"Wait the minute, I didn't say anything that my lover is a girl right? That will make my search even easier!"

He carries the cat in his arm and give a full kiss on it lips.

"BRILLIANT! We will head off to England at dawn and find the person before the deadline of 30 days, okay?"

"Meow!" The cat replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**30 days left.**

Draco has prepare everything he need in England, I'm not talking about clothes, accessories, hair gel, shoes, food or even shoes. All he need is his wallet contain money and credit cards. This is all h need to live in this world since he already has a popular website to support his life and a cat so he won't feel lonely the entire time.

Once he married to whoever describe the personality he wants and later he will break up so everything will be over. After that he can go back be back to his normal life.

"CAT!" He calls. "It's time to go."

The cat purr as he walk to his master side and lick its paw.

"You can take a bath later, now we need to search for a wife." He says as he carry the cat in his arms.

His ship is waiting for him, I'm not talking about a normal ship. It rates is 5 star and belongs to his family, well . . . he is on of the richest people in this world.

"Young master." An old man appear and give a bow. "We are ready to sail off."

"Okay." He says as he walk pass the old man.

"Don't you have any luggage young master"

"Don't worry." Draco shouts. "I will just buy whatever I see in England."

The old man just smile at him, his young master hasn't change a bit at all since money is not an issue for them, if he correct his young master family has enough money buy a whole country.

He can't help but envy them but he will ever hate.

Since they give him a kind treatment ever since he set foot in their mansion.

They're not bossy like other noble.

They were very kind.

"I wonder what business does young master have in England? It must be urgent since he call me late at night yesterday and his parents is dancing at joy last night too. Did something happen?"

He push away this feeling of curiosity inside him and get on the ship.

It will b better to asks then investigating, that will make things easier.

* * *

Harry never feel so bored in his life before, he keep doing the same thing every day and he is getting tired of it.

"Harry!"His aunt calls.

"Yes?"

"Get your ass down here and finish this work now!"

He obey her obediently since if he didn't she will lock him for three days inside the attic room without food or water making him starve but he can't hate her since she is the only family he has left after his parents die in a terrible accident.

From time to time he think that his life has become like a cinderella except he didn't have a stepmother and he doesn't have two wicked sister but the only similarity he has with Cinderella is that he will have to work from dawn to midnight everyday.

That basically explain why he is so thin but despite that people can still see his cute face.

"Clean this place!"

"But . . ."

"What?" She shouts at him.

"I already clean the living room this morning."

She look angrier than before and throw the vase beside her and break it to pieces.

"Does that look clean to you? Clean it!"

_What did I do to deserve this?_


End file.
